For What A Life Is Worth
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: They say that the trust between a family is unbreakable, but there is only so much a family can take before it crumbles. When Loki is accused of the murder of his own parents, his and his brother's lives spiral into disarray, where the cross between lies and the truth are blurred beyond recognition. But, how far will Loki go to restore his honor? Or will he simply not? [T/Language]


**A/N: This is not a shipping fiction, there will be no OCs, and updates are to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki nor do I own any of the other characters from Thor and the Avengers. Though I do love Loki, Marvel owns all of these characters, and furthermore, I claim no ownership of them.  
**

* * *

**January 4th**

**5:46pm**

* * *

He could still hear the shouting, the voices clawing at him from the back of his mind. He knew that he had always had an awkward wedge between himself and his parents, but he didn't think that it would ever go this far. That they would hide something this essential from him.

_"Loki, are you even listening to me!? You cannot expect your mother to bail you out of every problem you encounter!"_

Yes, he knew that his appearance was much different from his father and brothers. They were built tall and muscular, with tan, glowing skin and long, sandy blond locks. Yes, he was tall, but not as much as they, not to mention his slimmer build and luminous pale skin, as well as his full, coal-black and thinly spiked hair.

_"You are not the rightful son to inherit my position; you are not even my son!"_

He'd known all these years that something had was wrong, but his mother was always convinced him at his young, impressionable age that his appearance was caused by a rare, powerful, and recessive gene from on of his distant grandparents. And all this time, he couldn't believe that he actually believed that.

_"Odin, what are you saying to our son!?"_

But when realization hit him, it hit him harder than anything he'd ever felt. The pain, the feeling of betrayal. The knowledge that his entire life was a complete and utter lie. If they'd kept his own birth a secret from him, what else could they be hiding?

_"Only the truth, my dear Frigga. This boy's life is not his right; it is his privilege. The privilege that we gave to him. That I gave to him."_

It changed it all for him. This could mean that nothing is what it seemed to be. He could trust nothing; not his age, his ancestry, his history, not even his own name. 'Odinson'. That was his brother's last name, not his. It was all a lie.

Loki wanted the truth, and he wanted it now.

* * *

**January 5th**

**8:12pm**

* * *

"Brother?" An immense, booming voice echoed through the halls of the estate, casting it's sound throughout the corridors. "Brother, where are you?"

The library doors were thrown open with a loud whooshing noise, and a blond, handsome man lumbered in. Leaping down the mahogany steps two at a time, he jogged across the room towards a thin shadow cast across another row of shelves. He ambled through the labyrinth of literature, through rack upon rack of books and journals all belonging in the collection of a single man.

"Ah, Loki!" The blond man, Thor, smiled. "There you are, brother!"

The said man, Loki, flinched slightly at the loud noise. He had been wandering through his library idly, and at the time, gently caressing the spine of an elderly book in his left palm. Loki snapped the book shut with a sigh, gingerly sliding it back into a gap in the shelf that was nearly invisible until he'd filled it back in. Running a finger over the spine fondly, he dusted a hand off onto his finely pressed black suit, lined with golden and deep green striped accents. His dark, pinstriped slacks were pressed precisely, blending well with his shimmering black dress shoes and his flawlessly slicked back hair.

"Yes, here I am." Loki exhaled, eyes closed and a slightly chagrined tone. "Is there something you want."

His tone was smooth and even, but there was a sense of bitterness and disdain to it as well.

"I witnessed thou exit father's study rather hurriedly after the incident with father and mother," Thor responded quickly, ignoring his brother's annoyance obliviously, "And I wish to state that I believe they overreacted at your advances on your career. They will calm down eventually, I am confident in this. There is no need for to be upset, I shall assist-"

"Hold your tongue, _bretheren_." Loki interrupted his spiel with a deep hiss, emerald colored eyes darkening with anger and aggravation. The last word had been iced over with bitter sarcasm and sourness. "I _don't_ need your help, and I _never_ will."

Despite the thickness and rash nature Thor has harbored since his birth, he was not quite oblivious enough to be blind to his brother's emotions at the moment. He never took his shallow insults to heart, because he'd been used to his brother's vague, yet blatant outbursts.

(Although he never did wish for his brother's attitude to resort back to when his girlfriend Jane's friend Darcy had called his temper tantrum a "bitchfit", for he hadn't spoken to anyone for a week at the least after it had happened.)

"Brother, listen to me," Thor reasoned, "Thou shall always be my kin, with disregard of our blood."

The large blond could have sworn that he saw Loki's eyes soften for a brief moment before snapping shut hastily and his bottom jaw setting in irritation. He brought a perfectly manicured hand to his face and rubbed his right temple slowly.

"Leave, br-" Loki paused and growled impatiently, "Thor. Just go."

Reaching a muscular hand out to grasp the dark-haired man's shoulder reassuringly, Thor paused. Loki's eyes reopened, glassed over with what looked as genuine hatred and anger. Emotions that looked real. They were something that you just couldn't fake, and Thor felt a wave of fear and hesitance shoot through his spine.

He felt as if the stairs and shelves shuddered slightly with Loki's piercing stare.

"Leave me. Now."

* * *

**March 22nd**

**11:57pm**

* * *

_"Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson," A stiff voice vibrated through the static of the mansion's intercom, "We require your presence at the station immediately."_

They thought it was merely a simple call, perhaps an interview of some sort. Nothing serious.

_The two of them took a taxi across the city, paying the driver generously and strolling into the police station calmly._

Anyone could believe that Loki had been slowly distancing himself from his illegitimate parents after the incident had occurred. That was hard to doubt.

_"I'm so sorry." The captain repeated over and over, shaking his head and looking at the two with extreme sympathy._

Nevertheless, the bond that had strung them all together as the two men were raised as brothers remained steady. That was blatant.

_"What do you mean they're **dead**!?" "We couldn't save them, the damage was simply too-" "No, this is far from simple!"_

The brothers sat in the family common room of the Odin estate in screaming silence, legs crossed tightly and a single candle lit in on an expensive ebony end table in the corner of the room. They sat across from each other, never catching eye contact. Not a single glance.

_"Sirs, you need to calm down, there was nothing we could-!" "Tell us how this could possibly happen!?"_

A small, framed portrait of Odin and Frigga stood next to the flame, the light reflecting off of the firelight dramatically. A hand, though neither could care any less which one of theirs it was, slid across the seating and pushed the frame of the the table, the glass shattering ominously and scattering across the chestnut paneled floors.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The captain silenced the hysteric brothers, "Your parents are dead. We're investigating the vehicle now. There was nothing we could do."_

_"I'm sorry."_

I'm sorry.


End file.
